1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a docking station for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a docking station for laptop computers. Although embodiments of the invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the rapid connection of external devices to a laptop computer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A docking station for electronic devices refers to a peripheral which facilitates the connection of external connectors to a portable device. Such docking stations usually contain electronic connectors integrated into the body of the docking station that mate with the ports on the docked device. Output ports on the main body of the docking station essentially replicate the ports on the electronic device. The user can then attach connectors for external devices to the output ports of the docking station. Such docking stations are useful because they facilitate the easy insertion and removal of an electronic device without the need to individually connect and disconnect cables for external devices.
Despite the time-saving efficiencies of prior art docking stations, certain plugs and connectors can be expensive and mechanically complicated thereby increasing the materials costs and manufacturing labor costs. Additionally, certain proprietary connectors, by virtue of manufacturer's patent rights, cannot be manufactured without a license.